


Bad cop (worse cop)

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Officer Strange's shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Officer Strange is gifted with a piece of hot fanfic which he literally can’t wait to read.





	Bad cop (worse cop)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Courtroom Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823953) by [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves). 



> another piece of metafic involving the life of an hypothetical fanfic author. Entirely due to the bad influence of canthelpmyselves, the discussion we had about « Good Vibes » and the ensuing fic they wrote for me « Bad Courtroom Behaviour ». Their hubby egging them on is to blame as well in my mind. Some of it might have actually happened IRL, exactly how much is anyone’s guess: I’m not saying.

  
« Hey, Officer Strange! You with us? »  
  
I jolted upright guiltily. I had come to enjoy the nickname. I knew they only meant to refer to Marvel with it and the fact that none of them had seen Sense8 and had absolutely no inkling how much spot on the name actually was just had me sneer privately.   
  
« Yep. Absolutely. What’s up? I mean I… »  
  
I scanned my surroundings quickly. Still in the patrol car with two fellow officers, both of which were currently looking at me suspiciously. What did I miss spacing out this time ?  
  
« What? »  
  
« Nothing. » « Nothing at all. »   
  
I rewinded quickly the last I heard of their conversation. Did I just agree to double my shifts so they could have time off with their families? I shrugged. I didn’t mind the extra money and had nothing better to do the upcoming weekends anyway what with most of my relationships out of town. Not that I would say as much to my coworkers anyway, there was no way they would ever understand polyamory given how they reacted to their wives talking about former boyfriends. Not to mention the fact that said relationships were all over the pansexual spectrum. I shuddered at the thought of having to explain genders to the other two officers. Definitely not an enticing prospect.   
  
Everyone’s eyes where back to surveying the area and I quickly spotted another driver to check. That one had been texting behind the wheel and didn’t even see us coming. We had him park by the curb swiftly. I was checking his driving license when I heard the quiet blip of incoming mail. I sneaked a quick peek and immediately wished I hadn’t. « A gift work has been posted for you (…) Bad Courtroom Behaviour (…) »… I dry swallowed nervously, trying to get my mind back to work. They wrote it. I didn’t expect it so soon. Now who was having a bad influence on who, I wondered manically as my mind rove over what could be considered bad behavior in a courtroom, the irony of it not lost on me while I was trying to focus on honest police work.   
  
Fortunately, the offender was not giving any trouble though his license _was_ fake. By the time we brought him in and started on the paperwork, I was all but squirming, wondering what wicked things had been written by that wretched fellow author. My partner was steadily writing the report, only needing the occasional input from me so I thought it was safe to ease my mind a bit and start reading said gift. It didn’t appear to be overly long anyway so it _should_ be safe enough. I checked a last time that my partner was focused on his report, laid back slightly to be entirely sure he wouldn’t be able to see me without having to turn completely and started reading.   
  


> _Barry did his best to sit properly and not squirm as the D.A. handed him a copy of the crime scene photos…_

  
I kept loop reading the first two paragraphs, trying to make sense of it and not daring to go much further. The day was hot, the bullet proof vest didn’t help cooling any and the gift definitely wasn’t helping at all.   
  
« Hey Strange! »  
  
I looked up, slightly dazed.   
  
« Sign here. »   
  
I did my best not to squeal but I did squirm. I knew there was no way he could have known what I was up to but I still felt quite obvious. I took the finished report, checked it for typos, couldn’t find any and signed it before handing it back. As soon as he turned away to file it in, I opened the tab again on my phone.   
  


> _“Yes, these are the photos I took,” he answered, cringing internally at the slight hitch in his voice. He could feel the defendants lawyer and the judge staring at him, so he clamped down on his muscles and hid his discomfort as best he could._

  
Oh god. Oh no. Really not Joe or Cecile then which meant… my brain melted as what I'd been reading so far suddenly made sense. It was really happening and I was sympathizing heartily with Barry as a fellow badge. Some people where indeed a really bad influence! And that’s when _my_ captain irrupted into the office. I froze. He stormed past me, intent on making someone’s else life miserable. My heart started beating again and I sighed. I was gonna have _someone_ flayed alive for what they did to me with that gift.   
  
I finally did what I should have done from the beginning and went to the restroom to finish the story. That too proved to be a mistake. I still had four hours before the end of my shift and no hope of replaying any of that with anyone once I got home. The rest of the day was gonna be miserable. There was going to be hell to pay. Somehow. Someday. In the meantime, I was most likely gonna have to write another episode of « Officer Strange strangest cases », if only because I was laughing at myself about the silliness of it all.   
  
The four hours went by quickly, half my mind already writing, the other half on automatic, mode set to « don’t get spotted spacing out again ».


End file.
